prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Furendori Yuki
Furendori Yuki is a character in Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure, a series created by Ronjatherobberdaughter. She is one of the six main Cures and the leader of them, having the characteristics of many past Cure leaders: she has a cheerful, friendly personality and her theme color is pink. She is based off of strawberry cheesecake. Physical appearance Yuki has light skin and magenta hair tied into two pigtails held with lighter pink bows and with a few strands of hair sticking out. She wears a purple/pink tank top and a bright pink jean skirt with a pink heart necklace and lighter pink heels. As Cure York, she wears a dress. The bodice is off-the-shoulder with magenta sleeves and is striped vertically with pink and light beige. Her skirt is short and a darker pink, but in the middle of it, acting as her skirt, is a large, round, light beige cheesecake with strawberries and strawberry syrup dripping down it. Her heels are the same light beige color, dripping with strawberry syrup and with a strawberry on the toes. Finally, her skin becomes more tanned and her hair becomes blonde and curly, adorned with a black headband with a slice of cheesecake on top. Personality Yuki is cheerful, friendly, and optimistic, similar to past Cure leaders. However, she is more girly and fashion-forward. While she is still acts innocent and childish, she does have a good taste in fashion, which is why she prefers to wear heels and skirts. She is loyal to her friends and is always reaching out to help someone in need. A major flaw of hers, however, is that she easily gets overexcited, sometimes causing her to act rash. Etymology Her name translates to 'cheerful friendly', or 'cheerful friend'. Her Cure name is derived from 'New York ', a style of plain cheesecake with strawberries. History Becoming a Cure Yuki first transformed into Cure York one day at school when she was sitting with her best friend Nekketsu on a bench at recess. They were talking about the upcoming fashion show in their town and were getting excited about it, but Nekketsu was upset because the tickets were all sold out. But then, the student council president, Kouki, approaches them, saying that she has four tickets to the show. She explains that she can go, taking Nekketsu, Yuki, and one other friend of theirs. Yuki got worried because she and Nekketsu had two other best friends, Odayaka and Chikku. She becomes sad because she doesn't want to exclude anyone. The evil Kaikaka, a henchman of King Kudesu, appears there, excited because her monsters, Monsus, feed off of people's sad energy. She attacks with a Monsu, causing everyone on the playground to fall into a depressed coma state. Wanting to defend Nekketsu, Yuki summons positive energy so she can transform into Cure York. Suddenly, a pixie named Airashii, who had been watching her curiously, shows herself, explaining that she is a Cure. Yuki is excited that she gets to fight off evil and learns her first attack, Purifying Berry Wind. It destroys the Monsu and Kaikaka, discouraged, flees. Recruiting the Rest of the Cures Cure Zest Later, Airashii explains to Yuki that there are four more Cures that she has to recruit. Up to the task, Yuki thinks of ways to discover if someone is a Cure. But Airashii points out that the girls wouldn't know if they were a Cure yet, then she explains a prophecy that states that there will be a stubborn hot-headed Cure, a gentle shy Cure, a sporty fun Cure, and a noble graceful Cure. Yuki realizes that those descriptions perfectly match her friends and Kouki. Yuki knows that Nekketsu might be the next Cure, so she approaches her, but suddenly, Kaikaka appears again, this time made stronger by Kudesu's evil power. Yuki doesn't want Nekketsu to fall into the coma again, so she holds onto her when Kaikaka appears. Nekketsu absorbs some of Yuki's positive energy and recognizes her potiental as Cure Zest. She uses an attack, Purifying Orange Whip, and defeats the Monsu. Cure Bubbles Yuki and Nekketsu are trying to decide who the next Cure is, and they decide that it is their friend Odayaka. Until a villain attacks, however, they have no way of telling her about the Pretty Cure. No villain attacks for around four days, but on the fifth day, a Friday, the girls walk to school to find Kaikaka waiting. She warns that she was made even stronger and she can't be defeated without another Cure. But Odayaka was absent that day, so they have no hope of defeating her. Kaikaka summons a Monsu. Cure York and Cure Zest can't defeat it with Orange Whip or Berry Wind, and Odayaka isn't there. Suddenly Odayaka runs up, having been tardy. However, she was immediately placed in a depressed coma. Cure Zest runs over and grabs her, giving her positive energy that reveals her as Cure Bubbles. She is a little worried about being a Cure, but thinks that Airashii is so cute. Airashii gives her some encouragement, and she defeats the Monsu with Purifying Lemon Burst. Cure Citrus Knowing that Chikku is the next Cure, the girls make a plan to befriend her so she can be nearby to absorb their energy when Kaikaka next attacks. It turns out to be the next day. However, she was made more powerful by King Kudesu, and when Chikku gains positive energy and becomes Cure Citrus, she doesn't quite defeat the Monsu with her attack, Purifying Lime Blast. This is because she hadn't gained enough energy. The girls hold hands and Chikku's hands begin to glow green. She attacks with a much stronger Lime Blast, defeating Kaikaka and the Monsu. Cure Fudge Yuki believes that Kouki is the noble and graceful Cure. However, even though provided fashion show tickets for her and her friends, she has always found her a bit snobby and doesn't know how to befriend her. The girls are still pondering this when Kaikaka attacks the next day, this time summoning two Monsus at a time. They want Kouki to help them, but they figure that she is in a coma like everyone else. But suddenly, she walks out of the school! She is not put in a coma because she has no sad energy in her at the moment, so Yuki grabs her hand and she realizes that she is Cure Fudge, the Cure of chocolate cakes! Using Purifying Fudge Swipe, she defeats the Monsu. Then she apologizes for acting like a snob and becomes the girls' friends. Category:Female characters in Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure Category:Characters in Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure Category:Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure Category:Fan Cures Category:Ronjatherobberdaughter Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures